


So homo

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: I can't draw, M/M, Porn, What is anatomy, look I did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finishing more old pics. It happened that one of them was v/v porn.</p>
<p>What is anatomy. Sorry for the shitness of their physique but I ran out of patience trying to get it good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/92964648509/finishing-more-old-pics-it-happened-that-one-of">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	So homo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Finishing more old pics. It happened that one of them was v/v porn.
> 
> What is anatomy. Sorry for the shitness of their physique but I ran out of patience trying to get it good.
> 
>  
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/92964648509/finishing-more-old-pics-it-happened-that-one-of)

                                

 


End file.
